The Phantoms of the Opera
by Fallen red rose
Summary: Four Phantoms are stranded in the MidWest. What kind of chaos will occur? Was it planned? [Phantoms: Gerard, Michael, Charles & KayErik as well as I can. Please R&R! Why the MidWest? Because they would be shocked. Rated T.]
1. Chapter 1

Not sure what happened before, folks. I must have replaced the 1st chapter with the 2nd. No problem, though.  
It's fixed now. You can stop freaking out now, LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath. You were obviously destressed.  
Glad you let me know, though. If you hadn't, I probably would never have known something was wrong. :S

If this is your first time reading, welcome. It's a Zelda/Phantom Crossover, and it's going to get strange.  
And that's just because I'M the author, not because of what's lined up to happen. ;D  
Thanks to the wonderful idea of My Elphie, I shall post the who's-who reference at the beginning of each chapter:

**Bold: CharlesErik, or Charles Phantom. **

_Italics: GerardErik, or Gerard Phantom._

Underline: MichaelErik, or Michael Phantom.

Normal: KayErik, or Kay Phantom. 

Well, that's all I have to say, so, here's Chapter 1, again:

((BEGINNING OF CHAPTER))

_**'Kay' Erik's P.O.V.**_

"**Flush. I win."**

"_Darn you! Just how many times can you cheat and win without being caught? I watched your ever move! How..? Ugh!"_

... No comment.

"Relax, both of you. It is not a big deal, there is always next time."

"_There will not **be** a next time! I quit! I am through losing to that cheater!"_

... He-he.

"**Cheater? I have many names, and I will stand many more, but cheater is not one of them!"**

"Relax! Sit back down, you two! Now!... There. Now, do not-! .. Speak to each other. Very good... No!... Good."

What a strange group. I wonder if they know I am awake; that I can hear every word.

"_Why are you always-"_

"Shh! Quiet! Look."

"**Is he waking up?"**

"_No, you fool, he is obviously in pain and is trying that is the signal for one of us will kill him quickly."_

Are they talking about me? They are truly strange...

"**... Really?"**

"_No!"_

"Shh!"

I wonder, what kind of reactions shall they have if I make sudden movement? It seems worth a try.

"**Golden Ashes! He's alive!"**

"_Wimp."_

"Back up you two!"

"_Why are you always on his side! He is too evil to need a body guard!"_

"**Evil? Are you jealous of me, monsieur?"**

"_Jealous? Of what? Your ugliness? There is plenty there for both of us!"_

"You two sound like a married couple." They paused for a second, then spoke in union.

"_**We do not!"**_

"I find it interesting, how you two can continually argue, on a point that makes no sense You are quite talented, you know."

"**Um... Is that a good thing?"**

"_Well, I do not know. Use your wit to tell us, genius."_

** "You are the genius, you tell me! You are always boasting you are smart, now prove it, you sore loser!"**

"You see what I have to put up with? They never shut their mouths!" He laid back against a near wall, his hands over his head in agony.  
I waited for a few moments.

"Are you going to ask how I am feeling?" He scoffed.

"Oh, yes. How are you feeling?"

"Quite witty, actually. If those two keep it up, their brains shall melt, and they shall be easy to control."  
And a miracle happened: They stopped. Suddenly, they kept quite quiet.

"Well, take my mask and call me a joker... They have stopped."

"What was that?"

"Do not ask."

"If you say so." I felt like I had been hit across the head, dragged up the levels of the opera house, and pushed inside of a box...  
No comment on that thought. "Where are we, exactly?"

"If you find out, let me know. Even with all the intelligence I have acquired, I can not find out."

"Oh." I sighed deeply. The man next to me lifted his head, and we watched the other two fight.  
It was more amusing than I would think . We were not really listening, we were just watching them.  
What strange people. Now, for once, it seemed as if him and I were normal, and these two were absurd.  
Maybe it is so. There was no real way to find out.

"So, how to you plan to get out of here?" He took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, I figure, since these walls seem to be made of some type of glass, and wait til they fight."

"And this will help us.. How?"

"You seem smart, think it over." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, as I pondered the idea for a moment. I smiled.

"We wait to see if they fight, then the force of one them hitting the glass with make a gash; and we are free.  
Then, as they weep their stupidity, we escape, and they take the blame for the damage."

"Precisely. What do you think of the idea?"

"It is brilliant. So, now, we wait." We sat there for less than a minute, until he spoke again.

"It is a good thing that I found something productive to do with their arguments."

"Yes, it is."

"What is your name?" I looked over to him, a bit shocked. I knew it would come up eventually.

"My name is Erik." His eyes opened quickly. He gasped, and turned his head quickly towards me.

"What did you say?"

"I said my name is Erik. Is there a problem with that?"

"A problem? No, no. It is just, well, that is my name as well. That is just strange."

"It is..." We heard a thump, and our attention switched to another subject.  
"What if the plan does not work?"

"Why would it not?"  


"What if they say something that actually makes sense, and they discontinue the arguement?"

"Then, we are out of luck. What is your point?"

"Would it not be smart to have a back up plan? Or even something better?"

"If you can think of something better, let me know. Otherwise, we wait." I noticed a small black staff by his side.

"Give that to me." I pointed at it.  


"What, this?" He held it up.

"Yes."

"No." He held it close.

"Why?"

"You tell me first."

"I need it."

"Because...?"

"I have a plan."

"I though we already had a plan."

"This one is better." I reached for it, unsuccessfully.

"What makes you think so?"

"I thought of it." I slipped the staff away from him before he could react to my comment.

"Hey!" I stood, and faced one of the glass walls. All it took was a geniune death glare, and he slid back in fear.  
I took a step back, and struck the glass wall, punturing a hole. I slid back, to avoid being sliced by the shards.  
I started turned to where my companion had been sitting, to find that he was standing behind me, waiting.

"After you." I smiled, and turned towards the hole. I had gone no more than a centimeter before I felt regret.  
Should I really leave them behind? I turned in the direction of the other two. They were in complete shock.  
I nodded my head in the direction of the hole, and they came forward, slowly and quietly. I waited for them.  
Once I was sure they were behind me, I smashed a man-sized hole in the glass, and stepped out.

I was met with bright lights, loud noise, and screams of delight and terror when I stepped out of my refuge.  
One of the other two, one with the half mask, ran past me. I had just began to wonder what he was doing,  
when he produced a sword from under his cloak, and swung it around a bit, before positioning it infront of him.

As a result, the crowd burst a 20 foot gap for us to walk through. Also, he 'friend' ran up next to him.  
I could hear them whispering as they walked. My companion quickened his pace to keep up with me.  
We rushed out of the building, and took cover of a what seemed to be a bridge.

**"Well? What do we do now?"  
**

_"Uh, nothing!"_

**"I was thinking."**

_"Oh no."_

**"Ahem! As I was saying. I was thinking, why not get to know eachother. We obviously will need eachother.  
We have used each of our talents to get this far, so we need to learn to get along. Am I wrong?"**

_"In a way, yet on completely."_

**"Okay, where am I wrong?"**

_"__You said we had used each of our talents. We have not used yours, nor his."_ He pointed at my companion.

**"My point was, that we are in such a position, that we will. You shall see. We will come quite in handy,  
if things continue as they have. But, for now, let us get to know eachother. Everyone, sit."** With a groan,  
they obeyed. Not me, ofcourse. I stood, not far, looking in the opposite direction. I was trying to think.  
**"Raise you hand if you name, is Erik."**

_"Why Erik?"_

**"Because, that is my name." **I blinked.

"We will not all have the same name, you idiot. That is impossible."

**"I do not care."**

_"Obviously."_ They snickered for a moment.

**"Just do it. And close your eyes when you do."**

_"Okay, okay."_ I raised my hand. Silence. _"When do we open our eyes again?"_

**"Now. And you, turn around. Remember to keep your hands up."** I turned, and what I saw surprised me.  
What I saw, was three hands, raised in the air. I had expected one. I stared.

"There is no chance that this is true..."

_"What?"_ He was the last to open one to open his eyes. He blinked after he looked. _"This is not possible!"_

**"What a coincidence."**

"It is no coincidence." We all stared at him, taking down our hands. He was bent over in thought.

_"What do you mean?"_

"It was done on purpose. That is what I mean." The 'other two' scoffed.

**"Why would anyone want to bring us together?"** His friend nodded.

_"I agree. It makes no sense."_

"It could. Think about it..."

((END OF CHAPTER))

I hope it's not too different from before; I fixed it as well as I could. Message me with what you think,  
since most of you have already reviewed it. I won't mind you guys messaging me.


	2. Chapter 2

**phantomphan6230.**

Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like my humor.

** Evanesce**.

Actually, he has someone on his side; in a kinda friend/nemesis relationship, CharlesErik. Glad you like!

** My Elphie**.

Glad I did, my Elphie! And I'm fine with the other review. I asked you to review too soon. ;)  
I like the 'golden ashes' part alot myself. Glad I made your day.

**MaskedNicci.**

Glad you stumbled upon my phic, MN. And glad you like it as well. And some of the arguing was from expirience.  
That's not a problem, is it? I loved that last confrontation as well. Just hilarious. OOC, though?

I am thankful for all of your reviews. Thank you. I will continue answering reviews at the beginning of chapters, unless it bothers anyone. Feel free to ask me questions in your comments. And here's your reference:

**Bold: CharlesErik, or Charles Phantom. **

_Italics: GerardErik, or Gerard Phantom._

Underline: MichaelErik, or Michael Phantom.

Normal: KayErik, or Kay Phantom.**  
**

And here is Chapter 2:

((BEGINNING OF CHAPTER))

**'Kay' Erik **

As the others tried to explain the why and how we got to the glass room, I thought about how we got out.  
They had done well in understanding and listening to me, they learned fast which signal was which.  
I was rather surprised at how well they cooperated. There was something about us,  
that made it seem like we were all one being, all with one single mind.

If one of us did something that needed correcting, and I corrected them, I felt as if I were correcting myself.  
It was an odd feeling indeed, being around these men. In fact, it would have been odd without this feeling.  
We had no idea where we were, as we stood in a circle, huddled together in the unusually cold weather for May.  
I looked over my companions more thoroughly this time, now that I am fully aware of myself.

The one that has unsheathed the sword, had unbelievably good looks, but one side of his face was masked.  
I grimaced with envy at his looks. With one side of his face looking like **that**,  
the side that he hid could **not** be _that_ terrifying. In fact, I doubt that anything about him was terrifying.

He looked at me, staring into my eyes, as if he knew what I had just been thinking. Then he smiled.  
I continued to stare back at him with a frown. His smile faded, and he stared back at me with curiosity and fear.  
A smile crossed my lips at how easy his emotions were changed. If he stays around, then I will forever be evil.

"_What do you find so funny, Monsieur?"_

"You." After he finished speaking, he broke into maniacal laughter.  
After a moment of thought, our last companion followed into laughter, only not as menacingly.

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I am not the one with lips as big as France!"_

My companion stopped laughing suddenly, and looked menacingly at 'Prince Charming'. Yes, that is his name.  
The last slowly and contently finished laughing. I wonder what I shall nickname the rest. 'Charming' is fitting.

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah!" _Then 'Charming' raised his head confidently, daring my companion to do something about it.  
I felt conflict building up in the air. I wonder what my companion is like during a 'mental battle'.

"Well... I'm not the one who says: 'I give me lollipops!' in my sleep!" Then he began laughing, again.  
Charming gasped, pointing an accusing finger.

"_How dare you! You said you would never tell!"_

"**He does? You should not have let me miss that!"**

"I tried not to, but you were too busy, calmly SNORING."

I shook my head hopelessly. At the moment, my companion is almost on his knees in laughter, Charming is shouting names at my companion, and Charming's companion about to strangle my companion.  
I am about to lose my head... And there it goes, rolling away as fast as it can! It cannot take anymore!

"STOP!" I yell. They freeze. "GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM EACHOTHER!"  
They rush their hands to their sides. "SIT DOWN!" They sit."Now," I say. Breathing hard, I sit also.  
"What we have to do, is remain calm, remain friendly, and think of what to do next." I say, calmly.

"_Alright than, almighty genius. What do you suggest we do?"_ I dislike how skeptical he is sometimes.

I had been looking down with my eyes closed when I sat down. Now, I looked up towards him slowly.  
I stared straight into his eyes. Then I shifted my eyes and looked into the eyes of my other companions.  
An idea came to me. I looked back into the eyes of 'Charming'. I grinned at the idea.  
To him, it must have looked as if I had planned to do something to him. He went a bit pale.

" I have.. An idea." I narrowed my eyes with cleverness. I saw his companion smile sarcastically.

"**Great!... What is it?"** The sarcasm in his eyes reflecting in his words. My gaze shifted into his direction.  
The tiniest bit of fear and doubt came into his deep eyes. I stood up triumphantly. They followed, frightened.

"Let's go shopping." I was trying to put it in the most puzzling context, just so they would ask about it.

"_Shopping? What good with buying clothes do us?"_

"Not for clothes, you ignorant fool! For houses!" I shouted at him.  
He was clearly insulted. He clenched his fists in sudden, yet not entirely unexpected anger.

"**Ooooh, you've done it now!"** My companion and his looked frightened.

"Done what?" I inquired, this was one thing I did not understand.

"He once used that against Raoul!"  
Charming's companion nodded. I looked at them in disbelief.

"Who?" I was a bit shocked. They could not be talking about... Could they? The two of them scoffed at me.

"Raoul de Chagny of course!" I made no reply. They assumed I did not understand who they were speaking of.

"_The Vicomte de Chagny?"_

"Yes, yes. I know the Vicomte." I wanted to change the subject. "When was he called the term I used?"

"_You have never heard of that term being used when explaining him?"_  
I stared, waiting for them to explain. _"Monsieur?"_ He turned to my companion.  
"_Would you like to educate him in this matter? I know you would enjoy it."_

"I would love to!" He said, energetically. He turned and smiled at me.  
"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in _her_ glory!  
Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor! Sharing in _my_ triumph!"  
As he sang, I heard his voice change direction repeatedly.

"Ventriloquism. Intriguing. I understand who you were speaking of, and why he was insulted." I replied.  
I opened my mouth to speak again, but Charming quickly put a hand over my mouth.

"_Shh. Quiet. Listen."_

I concentrated on the sounds I heard. I distinctly heard someone singing. A young woman. This is what she sang:

"Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master!"

My companion closed his eyes, seemingly soothed by the sound, then began singing again:

"Flattering child, you shall know me; see why the shadows have gone..  
Now, turn your face, look around you! You are not alone!"

I now saw her. She turned in our direction, and he stepped forward.  
The rest of us backed out of sight without being told. All she would have seen would have been him.  
She looked back and forth as she sang. She began slowly walking forward while singing:

"Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me strange Angel!"

Then he began to sing again, his voice boomed around her:

"I am your Angel of Music.. Come to me: Angel of Music..

I am your Angel of Music.. Come to me: Angel of Music.."

She found him, and she walked toward him slowly, as he sang. She took his hand, looking straight into his eyes.  
He smiled at her. Then, he suddenly flipped her around, his cold hands taking hold of her waist.  
She closed her eyes with delight, then fainted. He caught her wonderfully.  
My other companions obviously were not thrilled by the catch. In fact, that was why they where upset.

"_You have done it again!"_

My companion slowly turned back to our direction. He had a look of sorrow and shock in his eyes.  
He looked into his arms at the woman. He looked like he had just done something he should not have,  
and now was about to be reprimanded terribly for it.

"Oops." Was his simple reply.

"_Yeah, 'Oops'! Now what do we do? She is going to wake up, eventually. Then what !"_

"I'm sorry! I got, alittle carried away." he said, regretfully, looking down at the girl.  
"But, what am I suppose to do now? We **cannot** just leave her, what will we do?"  
I thought about it. It came to me suddenly. I have to admit, it came so suddenly, it almost hurt.

"That's it!" I shouted, in a hushed tone, as to not wake up the girl. "Let's find a place to stay for the moment.  
Then, we can discuss my idea about what we will do. Alright?" They nodded nervously.

((END OF CHAPTER))

Well, what do you think? Remember, I love people who read and review, and dedicated readers.  
And, just so know; yes, I edited this chapter some. If you've already commented, message me about the changes.


	3. Chapter 3

**MaskedNicci. **

Glad you like. Don't know who you were talking about when you said 'is this who I think it is'.  
Updated the chapter to rhyme a bit better. Just so you know, this is old work renewed.  
It's a bit of and old idea,and it was written before. I'm just rewritting it so that it makes more sense.

**My Elphie.**

I've already started using your idea. Thanks. And I got MOST of the old chaptsie back. I hope it's as good.

**LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath.**

The chaptsies are fixed now. Please continue to read. Hopefully, that will never happen again.

**chocorose89.**

Glad you think my story is interesting, please be more specific on which parts you like and didn't like this time. :)

**Bold: CharlesErik, or Charles Phantom. **

_Italics: GerardErik, or Gerard Phantom._

Underline: MichaelErik, or Michael Phantom.

Normal: KayErik, or Kay Phantom.

Here we go! Chaptsie 3:

((BEGINNING OF CHAPTER))

**_'Michael' Erik_**

After we were in a circle again, I saw the determination look in my friend's eyes.  
Though I did not know what was next, I knew he would help us. I looked into the face of my, prey.  
What a shame, she was a beautiful woman. She had a gentle look to her face.  
She had a face that made smiling look terribly easy. I stroked her gentle face.

She had hair that was the deepest of ebony, it was tied back with a black satin ribbon.  
Wearing also pair of thick, dark blue pants, and a blood red shirt that said something in cursive.  
Around her neck was a silver chain with a golden ring on it, along with something else...  
A small white mask, a replica of my own, in fact. I touch my mask in realization and smiled.

I listened into their conversation. I guess I was suppose to be listening already.  
It was between the good-looking half-masked man, and the one in the full-mask.  
considering the fact that they both have the same first name. I'll find some way to address them.  


I don't know how to address them otherwise, they are always talking to each other.  
The half-mask man with the sword is speaking. He is only really handsome one here.  
I shall have to address him as something to the effect of his name. 'Charming'. Yes, that will do.

"_That is crazy, and it will never work!"_

"Sure it will! If done correctly."

"_I do not see how! It doesn't make any sense!" _Charming was trying to speak hush-like. Nice try.  
"_It will never work!"_

"Not if you let you continue shouting! Keep quiet! You shall wake her!"  
He went over to Charming, and gave him a shake. She stirred, and they all looked down at her.  
Charming bit his lip. 

"_Sorry." _He leaned over her as he spoke. Then sat up._"Are you confident in this plan, monsieur?"_

"Right now I am. Believe me; if we preform this correctly, everything will be fine." He sounded calm.  
Then again, he is usually calm. I have no idea what he means... I should probably tell them I did not hear.  


"Excuse me? Did I miss something? I am not quite sure what we are doing."  
They froze at my words, and slowly turned in my direction. Charming slowly opens his mouth.

"_Where... Did you... Leave off?"_ He pronounced every syllable as if it were a different word.

"**Most likely... At the beginning."** Charming glared at him.

"_Okay. Listen to this: He says that we should--"_ He is cut off my her groaning as she wakes.  
She slowly opens her eyes, and stares straight into mine. She seems dreamy.

**_"Hello, my Angel. Am I dreaming?"_** She says dreamily. She has a beautiful voice.  
I had to tell her the truth, even if it spoils her dream.. I sigh at the thought.

"No, my dear, I am afraid you are not. This horror is real." I say to her.

"_**Horreur ? De quelle horreur parlez-vous ? J'ai pensé que c'était un rêve merveilleux.**_

**_Mais il est bien mieux savoir qu'il est vrai. " _**I smiled.

"Parlez-vous français, mademoiselle?" I said in surprise. If I am lucky many people will speak French,  
and we shall be in France; in Paris. I can only wish...

**_"_**_**Oui, monsieur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas habituel ici en Amérique,**_  
**_j'ai appris comment parler français quand j'étais jeune. Aimer cela? "_** Her accent is a bit off.

"Pardon moi, mademoiselle, mais… Vous a fait parole juste que c'est… L'Amérique ?" I asked,  
shocked. I looked over to the others. They exchanged shocked glances.

"**_Vous n'avez pas su que vous étiez en Amérique? Je suis confus, monsieur." _**she says, slowly.  
Her eyes widen. She looks as if she just came out of a dream, to enter a nightmare.

"_Oh, for goodness sake, you two! Speak English! People are staring!"_  
She slowly turns her head in Charming's direction. She fully inspects my friends. Her gaze falls back on him.

**_"_**_**I have seen you, but never in person. You look better in person."**_She smiled.  
I saw the left side of his face, the only part visible, turn a light shade of pink. I smiled.  
He turned from her in his embarrassment. She stood up, went over to him, and took his obviously larger hand.

_"No one has ever told me that I looked good. Especially not better.__"_  
She turned his head to face her. Then, silently, she kissed him on the cheek.  
We stared for a moment, unsure how to react. Why him, anyway?  


**_"_**_**Don't be jealous, you guys. He needs it.**** Hey, you wanna come over? I've got room."**_

"_Really? All of us?"_ He motioned in our direction. Nice of you to include us, Charming.

"_**Of course! I couldn't very well leave ANY of you behind! I've been wait my whole life...**_  
_**Well, almost, to meet all of you! I won't let this opportunity slip away! Come, come!"**_  
We quietly followed her. She led us to a strange looking car. It was black, and shined in the light.  
She frantically told us to get inside, and we got in, worriedly. She seemed a bit too eager.

She got us seated, even buckled us in herself. All of us jumped when it started.  
It was louder than we had expected. She smiled at us, assured us it would be alright, and drove it.  
I wonder what will happen to us now...

((END OF CHAPTER))

Reviews with compliments are welcome. Reviews with constructive critism are also welcome.  
I would like to know if this chaptsie brought them out-of-character. I'm afraid it may come across as a bit cheesy.


End file.
